We will be fine
by jaiacortez
Summary: Little histories where Daryl and Beth have interaction, a drabble. AU or one shot. Everything works because it is fanfiction
1. As Daryl it takes the clothes

**TWD is not mine in any sense**

 _ **As Daryl it takes the clothes from a woman**_

Daryl was not romantic, was not perverted not cleanly or demanding … it could do a list of 100 things that it was not but was the moment. In his place it limited to striking its wayfarer with all his forces against the wall, the blood exploited and Beth moved back with disgust on having seen the corpse in this condition.

And it was not sufficient, minutes later it was striking the errant one with a stick of golf until a part of this ended in Beth, in the white sweater in specific, though it saw the face of the young woman it decided to ignore it for everything what they were spending.

But now that were in Alexandria, which had overcome Beth's supposed death and which her had closely together of him the images were returning with more force for something that it could not understand: every that was near the young woman his heart latía more rapid that with the danger of the errant ones or the bad persons and it was returning silly and inclusive the fingers were puncturing him for touching this soft skin.

Beth had offered to accompany it to his hunt and could not stop thinking that Beth was detesting the disgusting things, the only reason for which she would take his clothes from herself newly washed and might see his beautiful arms.

So when she ended bedaubed of wayfarer in the blouse he did not surprise that with resignation it was parting with her and was ending with the small beach one of suspenders that it was coming to him over the navel. Daryl felt shame to have thrown the dead man in Beth's direction and he was wondering if it had done it by the way.

On the same evening when other wayfarers had misted Beth's trousers and a branch had torn part of the fabric it tried not to think and ignored that his face was burning on having had to cut the trousers up to the thighs showing the skin of the young woman.

Daryl did not want to think that one saw sensual and beautiful, maybe he was thinking it but only a bit, it saw as Beth it was spitting of badly humor - we will not go at all this day on the contrary, it seems that we will lose or at least I. The forest wants to see me undresses-.

Not precisely the forest, apparently a little in the Daryl's unconscious one it was forcing it to do things that somehow were ending with Beth losing a bit of his clothes, for fortune she did not seem to realize. Alone Daryl pressed more his cross-bow involuntarily because it was doing rare things of a recent way because it was not the first time that Beth existed had change.

Not at least because it proposed not to put Beth into anyone of his "accidents" it worked, since on the same morning it smeared jam in a bread and placed the flask in the high part of the cupboard. When Beth got up to have breakfast it took the flask with the top of the fingers for his stature but since the whole content was not covered well it was spilt in his clothes.

Beth only bit her lips it is a nuisance - already I do not have to put, my clothes this dirty-.

Tara smiled slightly upset - can you put on someone of the dresses that we find in the cupboard?-.

\- it is not a good idea - she answered.

\- Why not? - Daryl spoke without thinking and at once it shrank of shoulders with a bit of blush - I want to say, these in Alexandría. It is not that you are going to run at any time and only they will be a few hours-.

Beth rose to change of clothes and was late more than Daryl supposed so ultimately it rose to see if everything was nice. When she allowed him the access it realized that it had a beautiful woman with a red garment with white of suspenders, a soft makeup and a silky hair that was falling down in waterfall by means of curls.

\- How do I meet? - she asked in a naughty way.

Daryl turned the sight aside because it did not want to admit that it had the opened mouth, she was the most beautiful girl who has seen in his life. Beth walked up to him and I push it - it knew it! you was by the way, all these days that for accident I have lost my clothes you were you taking it from me. Initially I thought that it was my imagination but later I realized that always it was happening when you were nearby-.

\- I would never do such a thing - Daryl defended himself at once but with the red face.

Beth took the hands to herself to the hips - why simply did not you say to me that you wanted to see me in a garment?-.

\- already you sai … - it tried to speak but it remained quiet when it saw as the girl with his hand it was lowering one of the suspenders of the garment.

\- Why did not you say to me that you loved me without clothes? - His flirtatious tone she change that of inconvenience - you do not know the irritating thing that is to feel the clean clothes in your body and that I finished dirty in seconds. As when we were in the career... ggrr... still I get angry when I remember my white sweater-.

\- in my defense I can say that it was the worst mistake chose something white this time - Daryl answered. - and now? - she returned to put his hands in the hips. - you meet nice - Daryl's voice was tense for the nerves and at the same time it tried to sham nonchalance.

She threw him and Daryl had to contain his heart in the chest and his hands in the waist, Beth had the red cheekbones with a tiny smile. It approached him and gave to him a tentative kiss, about this moment Daryl did not think too much to answer, it exceeds to say that from this day Beth returned to lose the clothes but in a most traditional way because Daryl's ways were prohibited by the blonde forever, in the end she was charmed with the clean clothes.

 **Enjoy and spend it well, it is everything what I can say**


	2. Please no

**TWD is not mine in any sense**

It was just a moment of rest, a cabin and another in the sheltering of time, today could hear the whip of the trees on the wild wind outside. Daryl sat on a chair that had the house after making a thorough review of the place.

Beth looked at him like a cat, a gentle but curious track your breathing as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. She wanted to have a moment of tenderness, she was so desperate for a caress because since the destruction of his home had not had anyone that was squeezing hands, and maybe have intimacies with Daryl had been one of the most beautiful moments that had in his life but needed more body.

Daryl looked at Beth from his seat, the way we watched him he was attractive to him, was not he liked to chase him at her because then he felt suffocated and began to shout in a bad mood but with those blue eyes fixed on him , he liked to realize how much he cared Beth.

The blonde then raised so many inner struggles and approached Daryl who opened eyes by proximity. Beth stroked his cheek and whispered barely Daryl –Beth, no-.

But she did not give him more time, his lips were on his, needed to feel the heat. The earthy smell her skin and her lips flexible, available to it, its coarse hair tangled on her fingers because she wanted to pull the fibers.

—No— Beth replied when his inner turmoil calm achieved after several times.

And this time it was Beth who did not want to talk or explain anything in words: ahe knew that he was older, she saw him protectively and they both had a lot to be fixed before being in a relation of pair if they wanted but Beth did not want to hear excuses or think about tomorrow. What they did that night that night was among them.

Beth sat on the man; his legs fit perfect in him and felt the tremor of Daryl, inability to reject hunter but his eyes begging him to stop because he could not, then Beth smiled: he wanted.

She moved closer to him and again placed his lips on Daryl, a gentle circular motion in the seat he was man feeling enough to moan in his mouth. His big hands went to her back to draw her and his tongue down her neck; without a word again she took off her sweater.

Daryl dropped his vest, both burned, nor because trying to escape could resist more that white and tender skin or that charming look. He allowed the girl before him to remove his shirt after he left her naked, it was time. Magic and sex...

So in the morning they left the cabin in search of somewhere more prolonged rest said nothing, he was teaching track, he no longer felt so much conflict in touch from a shoulder or elbow. Touch, touch, closeness, proximity ... it was no longer difficult to stay her.

Although the it loaded on his back or to be charged for breakfast, maybe that was enough, they did not have to talk about that night. As if it never happened but could discuss the future together ... in the funeral home they found later ... because you may not know ... probably he not had to explain in words why he wanted to stay and why he had changed his mind... because you may not know ... probably not had to explain in words why he wanted to stay and why he had changed his mind.

 **Enjoys this small drabble and I would be charmed with knowing his opinion**


	3. Look at me Beth

**TWD is not mine in any sense**

Sometimes when I her look to her at my world it becomes smaller still, because I cannot make clear that it is his presence for me. The lips that they sing always force me to think in all that makes me happy to know that it is nice and protected. And his eyes achieve that I turn aside mine. Sometimes … the words do not need … … sometimes only a look … look at me Beth!

 **It is a short, alone thought enjoy it**


	4. Your remember my name

**Hello boys, you know at all TWD it is not mine and just I want that they enjoy reading.**

When Daryl saw Beth in the room of the house, with the wet hair and a wide clothes blue color realized that it was not dreaming; that had found her in the plains, which it her had brought to his house and which it she did not know.

She was finding too wild Daryl still for these times, especially because she was standing out too much for his dirty and slovenly aspect in comparison with others so it had bathed in order that it was not scaring at her. Beth looked at him with a small smile, he was resembling neither anybody nor anything of what they had lived but Daryl was guarding a slight hope that with him was different, that was managing to exceed the time.

It stuck to the idea, please, please remember my name! All the united moments. Please do not forget me because I could not do … all that Daryl thought on having sat down in the part most isolated from the armchair in which Beth was drying his hair.

She gave to him the last smile

\- Hello... D … Daryl-.


	5. it looks all the stars

**TWD is not mine in any sense**

For once in his life Beth wanted to be a prince and to save the day but I finish with the face scraped while his covered clothes of mud. She sighed once again with the fixed eyes in the sky blackened but full of small luminous points.

She already was more capable of living but it continued being less excellent than his sister Maggie and sometimes it was bothering her is not it supposed that it had come for his account to this place called Alexandría? Yes, it had not been completely alone, it was with a group and yes, it had not come by the way but something had to recognize him.

Then it had returned to be Judith's official nana, he could stand a life he appeases but he could not stand that she was never in the list of support, as anybody who listening or suggesting. So she decided to remove so many wayfarers since possible age, there was prepared and obtained by a very elaborated plan part of his intention, but also it ended flood of mud with the scraped face.

It returned to sigh, his body felt afflicted there in the ceiling of the house that was of them while his eyes went to the sky again.

-You can fall ill, with the wet hair and here out - she could recognize Daryl's voice.

\- I can do what wants, already I am big girl - she joked.

Daryl sat down to his side and contemplated the stars - I did not say that you it were not, only I you would not like to see sick-.

Beth blushed, he liked the worry that Daryl was spilling in her. His hand was direct to her of him and the man did not reject it. Both smiled with the eyes stuck in the stars.

\- You do not have to put in danger in order that they bear you in mind. We all do it, we like that you have returned - again Daryl smiled.

\- I like to be with you, I like to be with you - Beth exclaimed in a note of valor.

\- I like you also - Daryl answered with the red face.

Beth opened the eyes and rolled over to seeing it on having heard this so surprising declaration but it does not surprise because both were sure that they knew what was feeling other one, it was impossible that not after what they were doing each one so she only answered.

\- Only it looks at all these stars-.

 **Thank you for his comments and visits**


End file.
